


Самые страшные твари приходят в полдень

by Noctis_Karell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fantasy, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Sibling Incest, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctis_Karell/pseuds/Noctis_Karell
Summary: Дофламинго должен найти Росинанта. Даже в аду
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 18





	Самые страшные твари приходят в полдень

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: IrhelSol  
Einar Lars

_«Ведьма она. Как глянет, так ласты и склеишь. Не суется к ней никто, господин, себе дороже. Говорят, она даже мертвых воскрешает, и они для нее всю работу делают. Не совались бы вы туда, господин. Ее даже Мировое Правительство боится, а то давно бы за ней пришли. Ну и правильно. От правительства сбежать можно, а от нее не убежишь. С того света достанет ведьма проклятая»._  
  
Маленький дом на берегу в зарослях папоротников и пальм мало походил на жилище ужасной ведьмы. Аккуратный, сверкающий свежеокрашенными голубыми стенами, под которыми примостились глиняные горшки с цветами.  
  
Дофламинго было все равно, даже окажись вместо дома гнилая лачуга под охраной бешеных псов. Он и россказням-то про ведьму не верил. Мало ли на свете удивительных фруктов? Не факт, что в каталогах упоминались все, могли и упустить что-то. А вот слухи про способность воскрешать мертвых — ходили. То там, то здесь всплывали байки о вернувшихся в отчие дома мертвецах. Нечасто, и счастливые родственники наотрез отказывались говорить об этом. Угрозы, подкуп, шантаж — ничего не действовало, и Дофламинго бесился. Загадочную ведьму боялись больше, чем его. Но все-таки он нашел и теперь стоял возле ее дома, раздумывая, стучать в дверь или выбить ее к дьяволу. Настроение у него было ужасным и грозило обернуться бедой для тех, кто оказался рядом.  
  
Слишком долго он искал, слишком долго добирался, когда узнал — куда. И вместо страшного-престрашного обиталища старой карги его встретил милый и уютный пляжный домик.  
  
Но выбивать дверь не пришлось, она оказалась открыта. Впрочем, а от кого ей запираться на острове, где, кроме нее и зверья, никого нет? Таком маленьком, что его на картах даже не отмечали.  
  
Внутри пахло пряностями, пирогами и совсем немного тленом. Дофламинго рефлекторно пошевелил пальцами, готовясь использовать нити, стоило только всколыхнуться тревоге внутри.  
  
— Что, Небесный Дракон, кровью истекаешь, да никак не истечешь? Не заживает твоя рана?  
  
Она вышла к нему, на ходу вытирая обсыпанные мукой руки о белоснежный передник. Обычная женщина лет тридцати, на такую взглянешь в толпе и не запомнишь. Ни красавица, ни уродина — никакая. Но в любом случае, Дофламинго представлял ее не так.  
  
— Не стой на пороге. Двери закрывать надо, всегда закрывать. Или с той, или с другой стороны.  
  
Наверняка безумная. Обыкновенная сбрендившая отшельница. Дофламинго поморщился, но дверь за собой закрыл. Смешно представить, что она могла ему помочь! Правда, расспросить, откуда знала о его прозвище, не мешало бы. Давно его так не называл никто, лет десять, не меньше.  
  
— Ты меня знаешь?  
  
— Откуда? — она задумчиво посмотрела на потолок и улыбнулась блеклой улыбкой. — И правда, откуда? Не знаю я тебя в твоем понимании.  
  
Она подошла к нему почти вплотную, и Дофламинго заметил, что ее глаза совершенно неопределенного цвета: то ли серые, то ли зеленые, то ли карие — в радужке невообразимым образом перемешались все цвета. И выцветшие, как у стариков, они были пусты, словно глаза мертвых.  
  
Запах тлена расцвел всеми оттенками разлагающегося трупа. Больная она, что ли? Проказа или еще что похуже?  
  
Несмотря на брезгливость, Дофламинго не отодвинулся, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Хотя, возможно, стоило бы: кто знает, что от нее можно подцепить?  
  
— Не встречались мы раньше, — она покачала головой. — И хорошо, что не встречались.  
  
— Это правда, что ты можешь воскрешать мертвых? — резко спросил он, прерывая поток бреда и заранее зная ответ.  
  
— Никто не умеет, — подтвердила она. — Я могу только указать путь, но он тебе не понравится.  
  
— И какой же он — этот путь? — раздраженно спросил Дофламинго, скривившись, и не понимая, зачем вообще продолжает разговор. Внутри что-то тревожно ныло, словно уговаривая бежать, и тут же — остаться. Правильно, нельзя общаться с сумасшедшими, иначе и сам станешь таким же.  
  
— Говори!  
  
— Напугать меня хочешь? Зря. Ты мне не указ, Небесный Дракон, мне никто не указ. Даже Боги меня забыли, и ты думаешь, что я тебя бояться стану?  
  
Дофламинго сплюнул ей под ноги и развернулся, чтобы уйти, но дверь оказалась заперта. И даже от сильного рывка, от которого иная запросто слетела бы с петель, не поддалась.  
  
— Что, уже не хочешь брата вернуть? — с усмешкой бросила она ему в спину.  
  
— Откуда…  
  
— Тихо, — прошипела она, хватая его за плечо железной хваткой, заставляя развернуться. — Я все знаю. Даже то, как, когда и где ты умрешь. А ты, Небесный Дракон — глупый мальчишка, и не те вопросы задаешь. Спроси правильно, и я отвечу. Ну?  
  
— Чего ты хочешь? — слова вырвались против воли, словно и не он их говорил. Что за фрукт она использовала? Дофламинго обернулся, готовясь в любую секунду убить опасную тварь.  
  
— Правильно, — но она, усмехаясь, отступила. — У меня все есть. Что ты можешь мне дать?  
  
— Сколько ты хочешь?  
  
— Сколько? Это за смерть платят деньгами, а за жизнь? Ничего у тебя нет, Небесный Дракон, кроме собственной жизни. Бессмысленной, испоганенной твоими же руками. Зачем она тебе — такая? Ее и отдать не жалко, все равно никому не нужна.  
  
— Видимо, кроме тебя, — медленно проговорил он, внимательно следя за ней.  
  
— Мне с нее тоже никакого толку, — она развела руками, улыбаясь злорадно и широко. — Так и быть, оставь себе. Все равно платить придется, и придется много. Или ты думал, что в силах получить то, что хочешь, и ничего не отдать? Хотя, — она ткнула пальцем в его грудь, — отдашь. Много еще отдашь, и до конца жизни отдавать будешь. Так что, да, оставь себе, Небесный Дракон. Я покажу тебе путь, но сначала скажи — как ты думаешь, где твой брат?  
  
— Что? — ему очень хотелось переломать ей все кости, отрезать голову, выпотрошить, как рыбу, и сжечь то, что останется, но тело не слушалось, завороженное бесцветным голосом.  
  
— Твой брат. Твое сердце. Где оно?  
  
— Он мертв.  
  
— Конечно, мертв, — потянувшись вверх, она обхватила холодными ладонями его щеки и пристально глянула ему в глаза. И сразу все стало иначе, словно безумные слова приобрели смысл, который Дофламинго даже если бы захотел объяснить — не смог бы. Просто знал — ведьма не врала. — Во-от, теперь веришь. В лимбе Корасон, твой любимый Росинант. И самое место ему там. Пойдешь за ним туда?  
  
— Пойду, — выдохнул Дофламинго, не в силах оторвать взгляда от чужих глаз. — Кто ты?  
  
— Я та, кто съел самый первый Дьявольский Фрукт. Ева. И так давно это было, что и легенд уже не осталось. Но что тебе мое имя? Не за ним же ты пришел.  
  
У Дофламинго было много вопросов, но онемевший язык с трудом ворочался во рту. Да и не потребовалось их задавать, ведьма — как есть ведьма! — сама ответила на них, словно знала. Или, может, и правда знала.  
  
— Нет у него названия. Никого не было, чтобы назвать. Слов еще не было, Небесный Дракон. Звуков, голосов — ни-че-го. И меня не было, я стала, отведав его. И даже сейчас не существует таких слов, чтобы дать ему имя. Первый Фрукт дает все и забирает все. Знаешь, что он забрал у меня?  
  
— Нет... — слово далось через силу, между растянувшимися ударами сердца.  
  
— Смерть. Но люди отведают взамен не ее. Никто из вас не думал, что за силу придется платить. Ни ты, ни твой брат. Ни все остальные. А душой платить надо, Небесный Дракон. Вы умерли, даже не зная об этом, и мне совершенно вас не жаль. Из каждой вашей души в либме вырастет новый Дьявольский Фрукт — сильнее прежнего. И из твоей души тоже появится новый поганый плод. Так что, иди, забери своего брата. Уничтожь один из плодов, не дай ему прорасти. Сделай этому миру хоть что-то полезное. Только не забывай, что ему все равно нет до тебя дела.  
  
— Ну и где твоя дорога, ведьма?! — стоило ей убрать руки от его лица, как отпустило. Не до конца еще: тело так и оставалось тяжелым и заторможенным, но голос вернулся.  
  
— Оглянись.  
  
За спиной больше не было двери, вместо нее в стене красовалась арка из пыльного камня. А за ней — ни пляжа, ни моря, лишь унылая серая степь и низкие облака.  
  
— Двери надо закрывать. Никто не знает, что может через них войти, — глухо проговорила Ева. — Но эту я оставлю открытой. Для тебя и для твоего брата.  
  
— Ты говорила, что знаешь, как я умру, — он глянул на нее и сделал шаг вперед.  
  
— Знаю. Так же, как и жил. В крови. Теперь и ты знаешь, но поможет ли это тебе?  
  
Ветер толкнул его в спину так, что Дофламинго почти упал на колени, разодрав ладони о каменистую землю. А когда оглянулся — ни арки, ничего больше не было. Только унылый пейзаж до горизонта.  
  
***  
  
При каждом шаге в воздух взлетало облако пыли.  
  
Дофламинго бездумно шел вперед, не зная — правильно ли он идет. Дьявол! Он даже не понимал, где и как оказался.  
  
Бредни ведьмы, казавшиеся в какой-то момент такими правильными и ясными, снова стали мутными, и смысл развеялся, как туман. Что она говорила? Лимб? Дофламинго ничего не слышал о лимбе, в который его перенесла назвавшаяся Евой.  
  
Ева, Ева, Ева... имя вертелось в голове, странно знакомое. Где-то оно встречалось, очень и очень давно.  
  
_«— Зачем мне это читать? — Доффи отшвырнул от себя книжку. — Скучно! И глупо!  
  
— История не может быть глупой, малыш, — мама подняла книгу, снова кладя её перед ним на стол и потрепала по волосам. — Неужели тебе совсем не интересно, что было давным-давно? Ведь это почти как сказка.  
  
— Я уже не маленький, чтобы сказки слушать, — надулся он. — Пусть Роси читает, ему в самый раз.  
  
— Глупый, — она тихо рассмеялась. — Когда ты станешь совсем большим, то эти знания тебе пригодятся. Чтобы строить будущее, надо знать прошлое.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Конечно!»_  
  
Когда-то у них была огромная библиотека, Дофламинго помнил. Как и то, как скучно ему было учиться, потому что он совсем не понимал — зачем. Никого из сверстников так не мучили, а ему, вот, досталось… Но мама настаивала, мама подсовывала ему книги, всеми правдами и неправдами заставляла читать.  
  
А отец говорил, что не читают только дураки.  
  
А некоторые из тенрюбито и читать-то не умели.  
  
Парило. На горизонте виднелись темные облака — непривычные, с жирным блеском от неизвестно где повисшего солнца. Дофламинго не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как он попал сюда. Час, два, сутки? Словно само время остановилось, и если бы не слабо различающийся за счет низин и холмов пейзаж, то он бы подумал, что не двигается вообще.  
  
Ева говорила, что он сможет найти путь, но никакой дороги, даже тропинки, не было. Он вообще не представлял в какую сторону шел. На юг? На запад? Куда? Небо занавесили непроглядные облака. А единственным разнообразием была туча, чернеющая впереди.  
  
_« — Я рад, что ты вернулся, Роси. — Дофламинго похлопал брата по плечу, и тот от неожиданности выронил сигарету изо рта. — Мне тебя не хватало.  
  
Шуршание карандаша по бумаге сменилось ответом: «Не особо ты старался меня искать».  
  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло, — он не кривил душой. Ему и правда было жаль, но Верго сказал, что Росинант погиб. Чертовы дозорные пристрелили его, когда они пытались сбежать с украденным оружием.  
  
Верго соврал или действительно верил, что Роси не удалось удрать? В любом случае, Верго повезло, что он был не здесь и от него еще была польза.  
  
Его маленький брат всегда был плаксой, но Дофламинго никогда в нем не сомневался. Убежит, спрячется, даст сдачи, если не останется другого выбора — и разревется, цепляясь за него, когда окажется в безопасности.  
  
«Ты, конечно, тот еще урод, но и я рад, что мне удалось тебя найти»._  
  
В предательство Дофламинго не верил до самого конца. Подозревал, гоня от себя эти мысли, убеждал себя же, что его брат никогда бы не... И даже когда все стало предельно ясно — не хотел верить. Когда убивал: от злости, от отчаяния, от безнадежности. Обернись все чуть-чуть иначе, и он не смог бы пустить пулю в сердце своему брату. Наплевал бы на принципы Семьи, наплевал бы на все. Запер бы Роси на несколько замков, чтобы не сбежал. Образумил бы, доказал, что тот ошибался, что сам Дофламинго не чудовище. Что он всего лишь пытался спасти их обоих. Любой ценой. Потому что отец уходил все дальше, а брат всегда оставался рядом.  
  
И корил себя потом за то, что сделал.  
  
_«— Что, Небесный Дракон, кровью истекаешь, да никак не истечешь? Не заживает твоя рана?»_  
  
В серую муть небес постепенно вплетались почти черные, похожие на пряди волос, обрывки тучи. Покрывали облака тонкими ветвящимися нитями, как вены с гнилой кровью. Дофламинго остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам, но никакого укрытия или того, что бы могло им послужить, не было. «Опасность», — билось внутри. «Бежать», — кричал внутренний голос. Только вот бежать было некуда.  
  
Краем глаза почудилось движение, и он резко, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, обернулся.  
  
Белая, как молоко, тонкая фигура женщины брела чуть поодаль, даже странно, что Дофламинго не заметил ее раньше.  
  
— Эй, — окликнул он, и та замерла. Воззрилась на него страшным взглядом и, улыбнувшись, поманила к себе.  
  
— Здесь есть укрытие? — он не знал, что несут с собой эти тучи, но обостренные чувства твердили, что ничего хорошего. Фигура женщины тоже не вызывала доверия, но других вариантов просто не было. Она снова поманила его рукой и облизнула тонкие белесые губы.  
  
— Ты можешь говорить?  
  
— Пойдем, — не голос, а шелест слабого летнего ветра в кронах. Едва слышимый, но пробирающий до легкой дрожи.  
  
Что ему оставалось? Он был неизвестно где, шел непонятно куда, не видя конца этой гребаной степи. Сейчас хотя бы появился шанс что-либо узнать.  
  
Что бы ни говорили про Дофламинго, но он умел слушать, слышать и иногда даже подчиняться, когда понимал, что другого выхода нет. Он побрел за ней следом, чувствуя все усиливающиеся удары ледяного ветра: он бросал пыль в лицо, и теперь не было видно ничего, только порхающий край платья впереди. Что-то холодное и острое лизнуло его щеку, руку, лоб — и он понял: это капли дождя. Еще редкие, но острые, как бритва.  
  
Та, что шла впереди, остановилась и замерла, повернув голову к нему. Дофламинго сглотнул густую слюну, не сразу понимая, что произошло. А когда понял, его прошиб пот: она смотрела на него, прямо в глаза, а он не мог оторвать взгляда от ее спины. Тонкая рука неестественно выгнулась в локте — назад, — и снова поманила.  
  
Новый тонкий росчерк дождя резанул скулу, и Дофламинго, больше не мешкая, шагнул к ней.  
  
Наверное, похожие ощущения испытывал Росинант, когда ставил ногу мимо ступеньки. Земля ушла из-под ног, небо рухнуло вниз, и через мгновение Дофламинго, покачиваясь и борясь с дурнотой, ощутил, как ноги утопают во влажной, словно только что вспаханной, земле.  
  
Свежий ветер, пахнущий невидимыми нигде цветами, всколыхнул травяное поле, зашумел в листве недалекого леса. Молчаливого, и от этого тревожного. Ни пения птиц, ни стрекота кузнечиков, такого привычного в поле — лишь ветер, качающий верхушки. Дофламинго кожей почувствовал чужой взгляд и уже не удивился, когда позади увидел ту самую фигуру, выведшую его из-под дождя. Сверкнули в улыбке острые акульи зубы, и в следующее мгновение шею обожгло болью. Он не заметил, как она оказалась рядом — одно мгновение там, и вот уже здесь! — хорошо, что тело оказалось быстрее разума. Оттолкнув ее от себя, выставил руку вперед, и с пальцев сорвались блестящие нити, опутывая белую фигуру. Она закричала, вырываясь, раздирая платье и собственную плоть. На траву брызнули дегтярно-черные брызги, густые и воняющие тухлятиной, а вой, полный тоскливого безумия боли, заложил уши.  
  
Пальцы сводило судорогой, словно Дофламинго в первый раз пытался воспользоваться своими способностями, ничего еще толком не умея. Силы исчезали, и натянутые нити, уже черные от нездешней крови, обвисали, чтобы исчезнуть окончательно. В этом странном месте не получалось воспользоваться фруктом в полной мере. Дофламинго понял это сразу, как только усталость сковала руки и плечи, но держался до последнего. А когда силы кончились, незнакомка уже не представляла опасности. Она осела в высокую зеленую траву и тихо вздрагивала, окропляя все вокруг темной кровью.  
  
— Кто ты?  
  
Она вскинула голову и оскалилась, будто дикий зверь, загнанный в угол.  
  
— Ты ведь можешь говорить.  
  
— Я не говорю с едой, — ее голос сочился ядом и болью.  
  
— Ты вытащила меня из степи…  
  
— Живая кровь. Вкус-с-сная, — под конец ее голос превратился в змеиное шипение, и среди треугольных зубов мелькнул тонкий раздвоенный язык. Под низкими бровями сверкнули желтые глаза с горизонтальным зрачком. — Живой, вкус-с-сный.  
  
— Где я?  
  
— Здес-сь.  
  
Надо было убить ее. Стянуть нитями горло, так, чтобы голова упала на землю, но Дофламинго не мог. Очень хотел, но не мог. Пальцы словно онемели и двигались с трудом, а при новой попытке использовать способность фрукта накатывала дикая дурнота, грозящая обмороком. Но опасности он больше не чувствовал, словно та, что пыталась впиться в его горло, поняла — не стоило с ним связываться. Тем лучше.  
  
— Где Росинант? — чувствуя себя дураком, спросил он. Еще бы! Вопроса тупее придумать не мог, но и умнее ничего в голову не приходило. Слишком странно все было вокруг, слишком перекликалось со словами ведьмы. Лимб?  
  
_«— Это правда, что туда попадут те, кто совершает зло? — Доффи посмотрел на маму. Та оторвалась от книги и недоуменно улыбнулась:  
  
— О чем ты, милый?  
  
— Лимб. Там написано, что в него попадают злодеи.  
  
— Конечно, — она кивнула. — Но не бойся, ты же не злодей. Правда?  
  
— Ага, — обескураженно ответил он»._  
  
Мама ошибалась. Он никогда не задумывался об этом, никогда не вспоминал. И теперь неприятное открытие царапало душу, если та еще была при нем. Слова Евы зазвучали в голове, как колокол:  
  
_«— Никто из вас не думал, что за силу придется платить. Ни ты, ни твой брат. Ни все остальные. Душой платить, Небесный Дракон»._  
  
Да какой он теперь Дракон? Драконы никогда не отдавали свое, а он не сберег: ни королевство, ни Семью. Только память о брате — лишь она осталась. Память и боль.  
  
В одиночестве Дофламинго чувствовал ее в полной мере, так, как никогда раньше. Она драла грудь изнутри, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу кровавым ошметком, сломав ребра. Они кричала, оглушая…  
  
— Как она крас-с-сива, — прошипело нечто, плотоядно разглядывая Дофламинго. — Твоя боль такая с-с-сладкая.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь, — глухо ответил он и пошел прочь. Знал, что она не ринется следом, знал, что победил в схватке, пусть и не убил противника. Когда такое было в последний раз?  
  
Трава путала ноги, шуршала при каждом шаге, и он проклял все, пока добрался до леса. Безмолвного, мертвого, и при других обстоятельствах Дофламинго обошел бы его стороной. Если бы знал, где он, если бы точно знал, что он еще в том мире, в котором родился и жил. Хотел бы Дофламинго в это верить, но все вокруг говорило об обратном. И даже не в молочно-белой девушке было дело — мало ли чудовищ на свете, — просто ощущение инородности никак не покидало, только становилось сильнее с каждым пройденным метров.  
  
Деревья, каких он никогда не видел: тонкие, прямые и словно сияющие голубоватым светом изнутри, обступили Дофламинго со всех сторон. Всего лишь ничтожный шаг, и не стало ничего, кроме леса. Ноги больше не путались в тонкой благоухающей траве, а легко пружинили по изумрудному мху. Мягкому, как перина, но под ним все равно чувствовалась болотная пустота.  
  
И самое неприятное таилось в том, что он до сих пор совершенно не знал, где искать Росинанта. Единственный плюс — угрозы, как перед острым дождем, Дофламинго не ощущал, и спокойно двигался вперед, придерживаясь за теплые стволы, когда нога грозила подвернуться на топком мху.  
  
Странное это было место — лимб. Если, как он помнил, здесь должны были обитать злодеи, то где же они? В мире полно отморозков, а мертвых — еще больше. Вроде бы, они все должны были попасть сюда, и что? Вокруг совершенно пустой лес без следа какой-нибудь жизни. Не считать же за «жизнь» того монстра в женской шкуре?  
  
И только сейчас Дофламинго в полной мере осознал, что не знает, куда двигаться дальше. Даже больше — ничего не знает об этом месте. Да Дьявол задери, он никогда даже не верил, что оно есть! И теперь вовсе непонятно, где ему нужно найти брата?  
  
Он хотел, очень хотел. Но куда двигаться? Кого спрашивать? Кого искать?  
  
Дофламинго встрепенулся, пытаясь выкинуть странные, нетипичные для него мысли, скинуть с плеч навалившуюся апатию. Остановившись, он огляделся: все тот же лес. Тихий и неопасный. Наверное, стоило передохнуть, как следует подумать о том, куда же идти.  
  
Под ладонью слабо пульсировала теплая кора, словно где-то внутри дерева билось сердце, гоня по венам кровь-сок.  
  
Тряхнув головой, он сделал еще несколько шагов и снова замер. Мягкий мох под ногами неожиданно показался ему таким удобным, как самая лучшая перина. Хотелось лечь, привалиться к корням и заснуть. В конце концов, что могло случиться? Все вокруг дышало сонным спокойствием и обещало пусть короткую, но передышку.  
  
Привалившись спиной к стволу, Дофламинго прикрыл отяжелевшие веки, цепляясь за смутное осознание: его состояние ненормально, как и апатия до этого. Но мысли ускользали, рассыпались бусинами, такими мелкими, что не собрать.  
  
В себя его привел резкий рывок за ворот шубы.  
  
— Поднимайся, идиот, — злой голос пробился в сознание, разгоняя туман.  
  
— Роси? — Дофламинго отказывался верить глазам. Наверняка это снова лес мутил разум, подкидывая видения. Ну откуда бы здесь быть Росинанту?  
  
— Роси-Роси, — огрызнулся тот. — Да встань уже!  
  
Странно, он совсем не помнил, как оказался сидящим на земле. Ватные ноги грозились подогнуться, но он поднялся, цепляясь за чужую руку. Хотел было схватиться за дерево, но Росинант не дал.  
  
— Откуда ты здесь? — все еще верилось с трудом. Вот так просто наткнуться на брата? Немыслимо.  
  
— Тихо, — Росинант подозрительно огляделся — Не говори и иди за мной. Очень, очень тихо. Понял?  
  
Если это и была галлюцинация, то весьма реальная. И болезненная. Потому что отвешенная оплеуха окончательно привела его в себя и возмутила. Да никто бы никогда даже не подумал позволить себе отвесить пощечину Дофламинго! А если бы и случилось такое, долго этот кретин не прожил бы.  
  
— Ты сдурел?!  
  
— Заглохни и пошли.  
  
Дофламинго не понимал, почему его брат — брат ли? — вел себя так, словно на них должны были напасть. Лично он ничего особенного вокруг не замечал. Просто странный лес, но мало ли странностей было в его жизни?  
  
Росинант двигался бесшумно, крался, как дикий зверь, обходя некоторые деревья стороной и иногда одергивая Дофламинго, если тот приближался к ним слишком близко. Напряжение, разлитое в воздухе, нарастало, и, когда начало казаться — оно вот-вот взорвется чем-то неведомым и жутким, лес поредел. Росинант оглянулся, что-то выглядывая позади, и шепнул Дофламинго в самое ухо:  
  
— Бежим.  
  
Что-либо спрашивать он не стал, успеется. Рванул за братом, будто за ними гнался весь Морской Дозор во главе с Адмиралом и Цуру. Что-то шуршало сзади, хлюпало, трещали ветви, и шумела при полном безветрии листва — Дофламинго не смотрел, каким-то древним инстинктом понимая, что от смерти его отделяли секунды. С каждым вдохом шум приближался, и когда он почти оглушил, они вылетели в поле, полное высокой травы, и Росинант, запнувшись обо что-то, кубарем покатился по земле, да так и остался лежать, тяжело дыша. А из леса больше не доносилось ни звука.  
  
— Что это было? — выдохнул Дофламинго, возвышаясь над Росинантом.  
  
— Лес проснулся, — пробормотал тот, — и очень хотел тебя сожрать. Ну и меня заодно.  
Переведя дыхание, Дофламинго, наконец, как следует пригляделся к брату. Бледный, с совершенно диким взглядом, в грязной рваной одежде, он походил на нищих с той помойки, где они раньше жили. Печальное зрелище.  
  
— Тебе повезло, что я тебя нашел. Можешь не благодарить, — Росинант медленно встал и пригвоздил к месту тяжелым взглядом.  
  
— Что-то не так? — как можно спокойнее спросил Дофламинго. Не нравился ему чем-то Росинант, но разобраться бы — чем? Кроме того, что тот был давно мертвым.  
  
— Ты живой, вот что не так. Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?  
  
— За тобой пришел, вообще-то, — он усмехнулся. — Можешь не благодарить.  
  
— Спятил? Понятия не имею, как ты сюда попал, да мне и плевать, но с какого ты вообще обо мне вспомнил?  
  
— Я не забывал, — слова слетели с языка неожиданно легко — правильные, честные, те, что он не смог бы сказать никому другому. Да и не стал бы, если уж на то пошло. — Я ошибался.  
  
— О! — Росинант ехидно улыбнулся и облизал сухие губы, отвратительно напоминая ту, первую, тварь, с которой довелось столкнуться, — меня это должно обрадовать? Извини, я тебя случайно убил — так, что ли?  
  
— Давай обсудим этот вопрос, когда выберемся отсюда. — Дофламинго обернулся назад, пытаясь прикинуть, как вернуться к месту, где он оказался, выйдя за дверь. Говорить о том, как он убил Роси, малодушно не хотелось. Не здесь, не сейчас, желательно никогда. Хотя Дофламинго и понимал — не избежать этого разговора. И так же ясно осознавал, что ему не по себе от еще пока несказанных слов.  
  
— Ты знаешь — как? — с подозрением сощурился Роси.  
  
— Наверное, так же, как я сюда попал, — пожав плечами, ответил Дофламинго. — Через степь.  
  
— Да ты хоть в курсе — сколько их тут? — Росинант закатил глаза. — Я всегда знал, что ты идиот, но чтобы идиот настолько — не подозревал. Вот кто будет лезть сюда, не понимая, что и как? Это уже даже не идиотизм, это…  
  
Дофламинго схватил его за плечи и прижал к себе, прерывая быстрый поток слов. Холод чужого тела на мгновение неприятно поразил, но так ли это важно, когда — вот он, его брат, снова рядом? Пусть ругается и бесится, Дофламинго переживет. В конце концов, имел на это право.  
  
Он прикоснулся губами к ледяному лбу и тихо произнес:  
  
— Я скучал.  
  
Тело в его руках напряглось, стало похожим на стальную пружину, и Росинант выдавил сквозь зубы:  
  
— Отодвинься.  
  
В его глазах бурлило мрачное безумие, он судорожно дышал, сжав челюсти до зубовного скрежета, не сводя с Дофламинго страшного взгляда.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось? — осторожно отодвинувшись, спросил он.  
  
— Умер.  
  
— Нет, что случилось здесь? — сделав еще шаг назад, он увидел, как Росинант заметно расслабился.  
  
— То же, что и со всеми, — брат отвел взгляд, из которого медленно уходил мрак. — Нам пора. Уже скоро полдень.  
  
— Полдень? — Дофламинго для верности посмотрел на небо: пустое и блеклое.  
  
— А, точно, — слегка заторможенно произнес Роси. — Ты, наверное, не видишь…  
  
— Не вижу чего? — да что ж такое? Почему каждое слово приходилось вытаскивать клещами?  
  
— Солнца. Большая такая дырка в небе, знаешь ли.  
  
То ли Росинант сбрендил окончательно, то ли и вправду видел что-то недоступное Дофламинго. Или и то, и другое вместе взятое.  
  
— Ладно, — согласился он. — Пусть будет дырка, тьфу, солнце. Верю тебе на слово.  
  
— Я бы тебе посоветовал тут никому не верить. Мне в том числе, — криво улыбнувшись, Росинант пальцами зачесал назад грязные волосы. — Но, думаю, с этим ты справишься. Пошли.  
  
До того, как Дофламинго успел спросить — куда, Росинант махнул рукой в сторону леса. Не из которого они вышли, а виднеющегося далеко и неясно.  
  
— Что там?  
  
— Пещеры. Ты не захочешь ночевать под открытым небом, поверь.  
  
— Пещеры в лесу? — с сомнением переспросил он. Воспоминания о последнем «приключении» были ещё свежи.  
  
— В горах, идиот. Нет там никакого леса.  
  
Осознавать себя слепым Дофламинго не нравилось. Как и чувство неопределенности, вкупе с необходимостью довериться другому. Росинанту.  
  
Это же его брат! Это неизвестно кто! Чувства и разум сцепились друг с другом, и Дофламинго никак не мог решить, кого послушать. Подспудно скребла неприятная мысль, что после стольких лет поисков, он и думать-то об этом не должен был. Радовался бы!  
  
Нет, радости от встречи не убавлялось. Просто с каждой минутой на ней проявлялся легкий налет паранойи.  
  
Идти было трудно, трава цеплялась за ноги, не пуская. Закралось подозрение, что она мало чем отличалась от тех деревьев в лесу. Как они могли кого-то сожрать, оставалось неясным, но что-то подсказывало, что лучше даже не выяснять. А кисло-сладкий запах настойчиво лез в ноздри, оседая на корне языка лимонным привкусом. Дофламинго не видел ничего, что могло бы так пахнуть — не трава же! — но, может быть, потому что не мог видеть. Как то же солнце.  
  
От запаха слегка мутило, но он старался не обращать внимания, глядя на ссутулившуюся спину Росинанта впереди.  
  
— Как ты меня нашел?  
  
Росинант не оглянулся и, помедлив, ответил:  
  
— Когда сюда попадают живые — мы чувствуем. Это нечасто случается, но бывает. Я просто пошел посмотреть, кого в лимб занесла нелегкая. К сожалению, это оказался ты.  
  
— Неужели, ты настолько не рад меня видеть? — сказать по-правде, Дофламинго в это не верил. Ничего удивительного: будь он на месте Роси — обрадовался бы любому человеку.  
  
— Был рад больше, если бы на твоем месте оказался кто-то другой, — непонятно отозвался Росинант и снова замолчал, сгорбившись еще сильнее.  
  
В витающем в воздухе запахе теперь явно чувствовались цветочные нотки. Он стал сильнее, но в то же время легче — мутить перестало, и хотелось вдыхать его полной грудью. И это напрягало.  
  
— Все в порядке? — кинул он вслед Росинанту, и тот неопределенно передернул плечами, механически переставляя ноги, как паук палочник.  
  
Что ж, Росинанту, наверное, было виднее. Хотя его молчание ни о чем не говорило: молчать тоже можно о чем угодно.  
  
_«— Почему ты не разговариваешь? — Дофламинго отложил столовые приборы в сторону и пристально посмотрел на брата. Сидевшие за столом члены Семьи замерли, как по команде, и только Росинант продолжал меланхолично нарезать кусок мяса. — Росинант!  
  
Из-под челки на Дофламинго зыркнули злые глаза: недовольно и раздраженно.  
Дорогой брат хоть и производил впечатление недотепы, но Дофламинго все больше убеждался, что это только впечатление.  
  
Может быть, он себя накручивал, придавая ложное значение взглядам, так не вязавшимся с водянистым золотом глаз, способных за один миг превратиться в холодную сталь. Жестам, отточенным и твердым, опасным — все это проступало сквозь расхлябанность и неуклюжесть.  
  
И даже у молчания Росинанта он научился улавливать оттенки.  
  
И все это в целом не говорило ни о чем.  
  
Может быть, только то, что Роси непредсказуем. Или что он все еще плохо знал младшего брата. Или то, что Роси совсем не тот, за кого себя выдавал.  
  
— Было бы удобнее, если бы мы перестали общаться твоими дурацкими записками, — фыркнул Дофламинго, возвращаясь к еде. Он уже понял, что брат не ответит. Жаль.  
  
На самом деле, сейчас ему просто до одури хотелось услышать его голос»._  
  
— Что ты делал после того, как меня убил? — глухо спросил Росинант, так и не обернувшись.  
  
— Вернулся на корабль. Жил.  
  
— Как?  
  
Рассказать, как искал ведьму? Или то, как погибла Семья? Как ничего путного не вышло с Дресс Розой? Как он почти месяц, не просыхая, глушил дерьмовый ром, оставив тело брата замерзать на Миньоне?  
  
— Хреново, — кажется, все это вписывалось в одно слово. Наверное, Роси хотел услышать не это, но Дофламинго не горел желанием объяснять. Он с радостью стер бы из памяти то время, полное мрачной тоски и тупого безразличия. Кажется, вместе с братом он умудрился пристрелить и все свои мечты.  
  
_«Наполовину пустая бутылка разбилась о дверь каюты, когда в нее постучали. Алые брызги вина долетели даже до Дофламинго, оставляя на белой ткани штанов красные невнятные крапинки. Он невидяще смотрел на них, думая, что с таким же успехом этом могла быть кровь. Дьявол! Как же он устал! Стоило только закрыть глаза, как перед внутренним взором вставал проклятый Миньон и распростертое в снегу тело.  
  
Тогда Дофламинго решил, что справится. Предателя требовалось убить, даже если им оказался родной брат. Даже если спусковой крючок неожиданно оказался неимоверно тугим, и палец на нем дрожал, а сердце колотилось в пересохшей глотке. Дофламинго все сделал правильно. В конце концов, его цели были важнее, чем Роси. Важнее каких-то глупых чувств. Да кому они вообще нужны?  
  
— Доффи, тут пришли донесения с Дресс Розы… — неуверенно раздалось из-за двери.  
  
— Да срать мне на эту чертову Дресс Розу!»_  
  
Сейчас воспоминания уже не казались такими яркими: все они были подернуты серой мглой, и только кровь на снегу осталась такой же ясной, словно все случилось только что. Иногда Дофламинго казалось, что ничего, кроме нее, и не было.  
  
В какой-то момент он почти сумел возненавидеть Росинанта, забравшего с собой в могилу все, что было важно для Дофламинго. Этот идиот и предатель оставил вместо себя чувство непритупляющейся утраты. Но оно в итоге оказалось сильнее ненависти.  
  
— Я думал, услышу длинную радостную историю о том, как ты всех уделал. А вместо этого — «хреново»? И все? — Росинант остановился так резко, что Дофламинго почти налетел на него. — Неважно. Не говори.  
  
Дофламинго положил ладонь на костлявое плечо, чувствуя, как напрягаются, каменеют мышцы.  
  
— Лучше не трогай, — рыкнул брат, уходя от прикосновения и тут же наклоняясь вниз, чтобы зачем-то сорвать траву. Но, когда он разогнулся, вместо пучка травы в его руке оказался красивый желтый цветок, чем-то напоминающий нарцисс. — Видишь?  
  
И сунул находку ему под нос. Дофламинго едва не задохнулся от резкого запаха, того самого, что чувствовал уже давно.  
  
— Что это? — с подозрением спросил он.  
  
— Та еще дрянь, — брезгливо поморщившись, Росинант смял в кулаке желтые лепестки. — Их тут целое поле, представь себе.  
  
— Я ничего не вижу, — Дофламинго развел руками.  
  
— Конечно, не видишь, — губы Росинанта разъехались в неприятной улыбке. — Ты вообще легкая добыча, Доффи. Дай угадаю, сейчас ты вспомнил все дерьмо, что случилось в твоей жизни? Может быть, даже успел подумать, а нахуя такая жизнь нужна вообще? Или нет?  
  
В глазах Росинанта снова блеснула искра безумия, когда тот в упор посмотрел на Дофламинго.  
  
— Вот так они и убивают, — тихо-тихо, почти шепотом, произнес брат, не переставая улыбаться. — Ты начинаешь сожалеть, винить себя, ненавидеть. Не сразу, потому что сразу показалось бы подозрительно странным, согласись. А ме-едленно. Капля за каплей, мысль за мыслью. И вот ты уже не можешь идти, потому что незачем. Ложишься и подыхаешь, пока через твое тело прорастают корни.

— Возможно, ты будешь не рад, но я себя не ненавижу, — Дофламинго усмехнулся. Слова Росинанта хоть и показались бредом, но не более, чем все то, что попадалось в лимбе до того. Цветы-убийцы, что в этом такого?  
  
Он стер с лица усмешку, почувствовав, что она стала нервной.  
  
— Я говорю это, потому что их тут целое поле. А идти еще долго, — огрызнулся Росинант, вмиг становясь серьезным и злым. — Я не рад тебя видеть, Доффи, но и того, чтобы ты тут сдох, тоже не хочу.  
  
— Почему? — вот это было интересно. Дофламинго никак не мог понять, как Роси к нему относился. Братской любовью, конечно, и не пахло. Просто любовью, пожалуй, тоже, но и на безразличие не походило.  
  
Вместо ответа, Росинант отшвырнул скомканный цветок и отвернулся.  
  
— Какая разница? — спросил уже на грани слышимости, будто и не у Доффи, и пошел дальше.  
  
Дальнейший путь и правда дался тяжело. Дофламинго старался не думать, но образы прошлого воскресали в голове против воли, затапливая отчаянием.  
  
Люди, умершие ради него, смотрели с немым укором и тоской. Хотел бы он сказать им, что они сами выбрали свою судьбу, но уже не верил, что это так. Он никому не оставил выбора.  
  
Дофламинго знал это и раньше, просто все казалось естественным. Да, он не желал, чтобы они умирали, но так было надо. Правильно — как и все, что он делал.  
  
Как прекрасно жилось с этой иллюзией раньше, и как заново болело от того, что она рушилась. Каждый вздох и шаг.  
  
Он упорно цеплялся взглядом за Росинанта, бредущего впереди. О чем тот думал? Или на него не действовали эти цветы? Может, и нет, он же умер. И кто в этом виноват?  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты думаешь, но перестань. Спиной чувствую, как ты себя пилишь, и приятных ощущений это не добавляет, — Росинант выдернул его из наваждения.  
  
— А о чем думаешь ты? — сделав над собой усилие, пытаясь отогнать тоскливое марево. спросил Дофламинго.  
  
— Хочешь знать? — брат притормозил, ожидая, пока Дофламинго поравняется с ним.  
  
Теперь они шли бок о бок, и это странным образом успокаивало.  
  
— Не хотел — не спросил бы.  
  
— Я помню не слишком много, — Росинант потёр лоб. — Но и этого хватает. Неприятно ощущать себя предателем.  
  
Невесело усмехнувшись, он посмотрел на Дофламинго:  
  
— На самом деле, я не считаю, что кого-то предал, Доффи. Я поступал так, как считал верным.  
  
— Забавно, — невесело заметил Дофламинго. — Оправдания у нас одинаковые.  
  
— Все это станет неважным, как только мы дойдем до пещер. На самом деле ты не считаешь себя виноватым, как и я. Советую держаться за эту мысль, помогает.  
  
Сейчас Роси не казался таким колючим, как в первый момент. Усталым, печальным, даже мирным — да. И все равно — ненастоящим.  
  
Дофламинго помнил его другим.  
  
Отчаянным и злым, смешным и веселым, всегда себе на уме. Росинант был книгой, которую можно открыть, но обнаружить, что вся она написана на неизвестном языке. Листай не листай, а все равно ни хрена не поймешь.  
  
Дофламинго и сейчас его не понимал, но по-другому: перед ним была только обложка книги, и она больше не открывалась.  
  
Роси снова оказался прав. В сиреневых сумерках все закончилось, как только Дофламинго перестал чувствовать цветочный запах. Отпустило так резко, что от нахлынувшего прохладной волной облегчения закружилась голова. На короткий момент даже стало плевать, где он и зачем.  
  
— Видишь? — Росинант указал рукой на все такой же недостижимый лес впереди.  
  
— Что именно?  
  
— Блядь, как же с тобой неудобно. Ладно, — Росинант тяжело вздохнул, — придется так…  
  
От увиденного Дофламинго опешил. Росинант вцепился зубами в собственное запястье, с такой силой, что по нему потекла кровь. Почти черная в вечерних сумерках.  
  
— Да не корчи ты такую рожу, — закатив глаза, он сунул Дофламинго под нос руку. — Ничего съедобного здесь все равно больше нет.  
  
— Ты меня с вампиром не перепутал? — Дофламинго со скепсисом переводил взгляд с запястья на окровавленные губы. Росинант напоминал себя в те времена, пока жил в Семье: с дурацким макияжем, и такой же кривой, чуть презрительной, улыбкой.  
  
— Я тут кровью истеку, пока ты ждать будешь.  
  
— Ты уже мертвый, — напомнил он, обхватывая его руку и пачкая пальцы в — холодной? — крови.  
  
— Спасибо, что напомнил. Буду еще мертвее и еще хуже. Ешь. Потом объясню, если надо будет.  
  
Росинант лукавил. Не такой большой была рана, чтобы умереть — или как правильно сказать про тех, кто уже? — от потери крови.  
  
_«— А это правда, что если мы попадем к феям, то нельзя есть их еду? — маленький Роси дергал Дофламинго за рукав.  
  
— Мы тенрюбито, нам можно все. — Доффи выдернул рукав из цепких пальцев и бросил взгляд на книжку, которую братишка держал в другой руке. — Ты девчонка, что ли — сказки читать?  
  
— Интересно-о, — тут же насупился Росинант. — Так правда? Ну Доффи, скажи!  
  
— Так ты же читал, — попытался увильнуть он. Сказки Дофламинго не любил, потому что те были для малышей. Ну и для девчонок еще.  
  
— Читал, — Роси опустил голову, спрятав глаза за челкой. И Доффи вдруг понял, что братишка чего-то боялся. Вот умора-то! Испугаться дурацкой истории!  
  
— Ну раз читал, то чего спрашиваешь?  
  
— А как мы узнаем, что попали к феям, если к ним попадем? А если попадем, то вдруг их еду есть нельзя? — затараторил Роси, суя Доффи книгу. — Мы же не узнаем, что это фейская еда, если не будем знать, что это феи. Или ее всё-таки можно есть?  
  
— Роси, — Дофламинго щелкнул его по носу. — Это сказки. В сказках все неправда»._  
  
На фею Росинант не тянул от слова совсем. Те по описаниям были красивыми воздушными созданиями, то порхающими с цветка на цветок, то предстающими перед путниками в виде прекрасных девушек. Дофламинго все-таки читал сказки. Давно-давно. И тайком.  
  
А кровь была действительно холодной и горькой на вкус. И от нее мутилось в голове, темнело в глазах, а в желудке образовался горячий ком. Поняв, что еще чуть-чуть, и его стошнит, Дофламинго отодвинул руку Росинанта и крепко пережал ладонью его запястье.  
  
— Это необязательно, — Роси дышал тяжело и смотрел на него совершенно невменяемо. Зрачки пульсировали, то сужаясь почти до точки, то расширяясь. Сглотнув горькую слюну, Дофламинго отпустил его, инстинктивно делая шаг назад. А потом понял, что леса впереди и впрямь не было. Каменная пустошь у подножья изрезанных острыми уступами гор, над которыми поднималась бледно-зеленая луна. Фиолетовое небо, усыпанное черным крошевом звезд висело так низко над головой, что казалось — подпрыгни, и дотянешься рукой.  
  
— Ого, — все, что смог выдавить из себя Дофламинго при виде этой картины.  
  
Окружающую тишину нарушил тоскливый далекий вой, и Росинант встрепенулся, приходя в себя.  
  
— Теперь ты видишь то же, что и я, — пробормотал он и дернул Дофламинго за руку. — Вперед. Тут уже недалеко.  
  
В пещере тянуло промозглым сквозняком и пахло плесенью. Росинанта это, кажется, не смущало, а Дофламинго искренне жалел, что хотя бы захудалый костерок развести не из чего. Вроде, и не так уж холодно было, но сырость пробиралась под одежду, оседая на коже противной пленкой.  
  
Из каменных стен на Дофламинго слепо пялились золотые маски с раззявленными ртами и прозрачными камнями вместо глаз. Жуткие и завораживающие — они слабо фосфоресцировали, освещая все вокруг голубоватым призрачным светом. Дофламинго хотел было дотронуться до одной из них, но оклик Росинанта одёрнул:  
  
— Не трогай! Здесь безопасно только когда они спят.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Наживка для дураков, — буркнул Росинант, устраиваясь на полу возле стены. Так, чтобы искаженные то ли яростью, то ли страданием лица, впаянные в камень, оказались над головой. — Я думаю, что это те, кто позарился на золото. Местные твари не брезгуют блестяшками.  
  
Последовав его примеру, Дофламинго прислонился спиной к неровному камню и тут же отпрянул от пробившего позвоночник холода. Роси тихо рассмеялся:  
  
— У меня все равно преимуществ больше. Кстати, жрать себя я тебе больше не дам, но если будешь правильно питаться, то у тебя их тоже появится весь набор.  
  
— Что, сказки не врут? — Дофламинго попытался удобнее устроиться на полу, который был не шибко теплее стен. — Нельзя ничего есть в другом мире, а то там так и останешься?  
  
— Не врут, — согласился Росинант, неопределенно хмыкнув, и, кажется, устало склонив голову к плечу. — Тебе и мою кровь пить не стоило. Но уж извини, я тебе не собака-поводырь.  
  
И так выглядевший не ахти Росинант в неясном прохладном свете казался окончательно потусторонним и по-настоящему мертвым. Только радужки глаз слабо светились расплавленным золотом. И это было красиво и страшно одновременно: очень уж напоминало нависающие маски.  
  
Впрочем, Дофламинго всегда считал брата красивым, независимо от того, в каком состоянии тот был.  
  
— Не стоило тебе приходить, — спустя пару минут, продолжил Росинант.  
  
— Разве ты не хочешь вернуться? — он поерзал от неудобного положения.  
  
— Не хочу, — спокойно признался Росинант.  
  
— Неужели, привык? — думать о таком варианте Дофламинго не хотел. По его мнению, привыкнуть к тому, что творилось в этом мире, невозможно, но Роси всегда был немного с приветом. Так что, мог и не врать.  
  
— И ты привыкнешь. Может быть, — прикрыв глаза, Росинант улыбнулся. — Ты не знаешь, где выход. Ты не знаешь, есть ли он вообще. У тебя нет времени, чтобы его найти. Как ни крути, а ты живой человек. Тебе тоже нужно спать и есть. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что ничего из этого ты себе позволить не можешь. И рассчитывать тебе не на кого. Включая меня, разумеется.  
  
— Говори, что хочешь, — Дофламинго слишком устал за этот день, чтобы как-то реагировать на такие слова. Да и понял он уже, что просто прийти, взять и вернуть не получится. — Я все равно слышу, что ты уговариваешь себя. Неужели, совсем не хочется в нормальный мир?  
  
— Нормальный? — снова посмотрев на него, с удивлением спросил Росинант. — Какой мир ты называешь нормальным? Здесь хотя бы все честно, и не приходится все время врать.  
  
— Мне-то ты врешь, — он не обвинял, просто констатировал факт. Росинант не говорил о чем-то важном, о чем-то таком, что Дофламинго на самом деле уже знал. Где-то глубоко, и пока не мог выразить словами.  
  
— Может, я хочу, чтобы ты умер в счастливом неведении, — громкий смех отразился от стен гулким эхом. Росинант тяжело поднялся, придерживаясь за стену, жестом останавливая Дофламинго, когда тот тоже попытался встать. — Не ходи за мной, я скоро вернусь. И наружу не высовывайся.  
  
Останавливать его Дофламинго не стал, понимая, что это бесполезно. Да и побыть в одиночестве сейчас даже хотелось. Он передернул плечами, стряхивая с себя невидимые взгляды, впившиеся в него со всех сторон. Странное получалось одиночество.  
  
Пару дней назад он думал: самое трудное, что пришлось пережить — убийство брата. А оказалось, что встреча с ним гораздо тяжелее.  
  
Он никогда не представлял то, как она произойдет. Да и не верил в подобный исход до конца, если уж по правде. Но если представить, что такое возможно, то, наверное, Дофламинго ожидал другого. Как минимум, радости, которой, судя по всему, Росинант не испытывал.  
  
И возвращаться не желал, что вообще в голове не укладывалось. Ему здесь нравилось? Хорошо? Вряд ли. Тогда почему?  
  
_«— Я помню не слишком много, — Росинант потёр лоб. — Но и этого хватает. Неприятно ощущать себя предателем»._  
  
Чего именно не помнил Росинант?  
  
Дофламинго сгорбился, упираясь локтями в колени. Мысли текли плавно и отрешенно, как бывало, когда он пытался решить сложную задачку или планировал операции.  
  
Единственное, что приходило на ум: Роси не хотел возвращаться, потому что не помнил — куда и зачем. Вроде бы, и логично, но что-то все равно не давало покоя. Одно только понимание, что есть мир, где тебя не попытаются убить на каждом шагу, должно было послужить толчком к бегству из кошмара. Дофламинго сомневался, что в Росинанту так уж нравилось в лимбе. Было что-то еще…  
  
Успевший задремать Дофламинго вздрогнул от шороха чужих шагов и тут же почувствовал, как задубело все тело.  
  
Росинант тихо вернулся на место, где сидел чуть раньше, вытянув длинные босые ноги в потрепанных штанах.  
  
— Спишь? — тихо спросил он.  
  
— Уже нет, — разминая затекшую шею, Дофламинго исподлобья глянул на Росинанта. — Куда ходил?  
  
— В отличии от тебя, я могу есть здешнюю еду, — Росинант протяжно выдохнул и довольно, сыто улыбнулся. — Человеческие потребности мне не чужды. Особенно касательно еды.  
  
Умиротворенный вид братишки настраивал на такой же мирный лад, и Дофламинго решил, что это отличный шанс.  
  
— Ты говорил, что мало помнишь…  
  
— Все, кто здесь оказывается, рано или поздно забывают прошлое, — заправив за ухо лезущую в лицо прядь, поведал Росинант. — Разумеется, я не могу рассказать, чего именно не помню.  
  
— Разумеется, — подтвердил Дофламинго. — Но что-то ты все еще вспоминаешь?  
  
— До встречи с тобой — нет, — отрезал тот резко и, приложив палец к губам, пробормотал. — Незачем было. Здесь есть чем заняться, помимо рефлексии.  
  
— Не увиливай, — Дофламинго буквально чувствовал, как заскрипели суставы, когда он поднялся, чтобы подойти к брату. Он ведь, в самом деле, скучал и теперь хотел быть ближе. Жаль, что, кажется, Росинанту активно не нравилось, когда до него дотрагивались.  
  
— Дозор помню, правда, частями. Тебя, когда уже пиратом стал. Еще какого-то мелкого паршивца, из-за которого я, вроде бы, и умер. Что интересно — не жалею.  
  
— Ло, — снисходительно ответил Дофламинго, садясь рядом. Удивительно, но от Росинанта исходило мягкое тепло: расслабляющее и спокойное.  
  
— Ло, — будто пробуя имя на вкус, повторил Росинант. — Пусть будет Ло. Неважно. Хочешь знать, что я помню о нас с тобой?  
  
— Было бы интересно послушать, — вспомнив, что в кармане лежала почти пустая пачка табака, привычная и оттого незаметная, он достал ее, вынул сигарету себе и протянул Росинанту. — Будешь?  
  
Несколько секунд тот пялился, а потом едва подрагивающими пальцами вытянул себе сигарету, осторожно понюхал, как дикий зверь.  
  
Вынув тяжелую металлическую зажигалку, когда-то принадлежавшую Росинанту, Дофламинго щелкнул кремнем, прикуривая.  
  
— Вот это было внезапно, — прокомментировал Росинант и, вдохнув дым, ненадолго выпал из реальности.  
  
Дофламинго наблюдал за выражением его лица. За расслабившимися уголками губ, расфокусированным взглядом — и за уже откровенно дрожащей рукой, в пальцах которой тот зажимал сигарету. Если бы сейчас кто-то сказал Дофламинго, что его брат давно и бесповоротно мертв — не поверил бы.  
  
Дым постепенно заполнял пещеру, не повинуясь сквозняку и не выветриваясь наружу. Неясные тени окончательно смазывались, и оттого все вокруг казалось еще более странным и нереальным. Пределов в этом мире, видимо, не существовало.  
  
— Первое время без сигарет паршиво, — наконец, произнес Росинант, прижимая затылок к стене и немигающе глядя в потолок. — Не думал, что удастся еще разок покурить.  
  
Дофламинго промолчал. Мог бы сказать, что в мире живых с этим точно проблем не будет, но не стал. Вместо этого уточнил:  
  
— Так что ты помнишь о нас?  
  
— Ты был мудаком, а я — хорошим, — Роси легко рассмеялся. — Насчет тебя я согласен. А по поводу себя у меня было время кое-что переосмыслить.  
  
— И что надумал? — воодушевленно спросил Дофламинго, туша сигарету об пол.  
  
— Хороших людей вообще не бывает. Есть разные точки зрения. А потом это стало неважно  
.  
— А это ты помнишь? — Дофламинго, не особо соображая, что делает, закинул руку ему на шею, поворачивая голову к себе, и выдохнул прямо в сжатые губы. — Вот это?  
  
Вроде бы дурнее идеи было не придумать, но Росинант криво усмехнулся, лизнув его нижнюю губу.  
  
— Я тебя предал, — шепнул он, — я до сих пор думаю, что это было правильное решение. Но не помню — почему. Странно, не находишь?  
  
— Я тоже поступил правильно, там, на Миньоне. Я это знаю, представь себе.  
  
— При этом ты спустился за мной в ад, — хмыкнув, Росинант слегка прикрыл глаза, и теперь Дофламинго видел только поблескивающие белки.  
  
— Я же не говорю, что при этом не ошибся. То, что «правильно», может и меняться.  
  
Дофламинго осторожно поглаживал его шею сзади, то и дело легонько зарываясь пальцами в волосы — грязные и спутанные, но противно не было.  
  
— Знаешь, что я еще помню? — мягкий свет глаз Росинанта буквально парализовывал. — Как ты меня хотел. Ходил кругами, не зная, как подойти. И то, как я в итоге не выдержал и разложил тебя прямо на обеденном столе.  
  
Росинант усмехался. Не жестоко и зло, а пошло и заигрывающе. Как когда-то… когда-то давно.  
  
То, о чем говорил брат, Дофламинго помнил прекрасно. Это было волнующе, но не неожиданно.  
  
— Отрицаешь, что сам этого не добивался?  
  
— Не отрицаю, — горячее дыхание обожгло, и шершавый язык наждачкой прошелся по коже. Странное ощущение, но тоже не неприятное. Росинант слегка развернулся, чтобы обнять его двумя руками, и уперся лбом в плечо.  
  
Сердце у Дофламинго колотилось о ребра с такой скоростью, что казалось — еще чуть-чуть, и пробьет их насквозь. Он провел рукой по спине Роси, ощущая под ладонью выступающие позвонки, надавил на поясницу, заставляя сменить положение, пересесть ближе.  
  
Ближе. Он всегда хотел больше, чем есть. Вплавить, втиснуть Роси в себя, быть в нём, и наоборот. Иногда он думал, что если б не четырнадцать лет разлуки, этот красивый, угрюмый мужчина не зацепил бы его так. Но в чём Дофламинго точно уверился — «брат» значило для него больше прочего, и любить он мог, кажется, только свою «плоть от плоти».  
  
— Мерзнешь? — ехидно спросил Роси, прижимаясь к нему. Так невыносимо, и так спокойно-сладко.  
  
— Может быть, — он легко коснулся губами виска, чувствуя, как под ними медленно бьется пульс. Словно Росинант и правда был жив.  
  
— Неужели, тебе настолько не с кем было потрахаться, что ты приперся сюда? — подняв голову, Роси пристально глянул ему в глаза. Этот взгляд всегда прожигал насквозь, вызывал раздражение, предвкушение, желание то ли ударить, то ли рассмеяться и обнять.  
  
— А ты не можешь не нести чушь?  
  
Губы у Роси были такими же, как и раньше. Жесткими и требовательными. Отличало лишь одно — сейчас Дофламинго отчетливо ощущал на языке привкус крови. Что или кого Росинант там ел? Да плевать. Совсем не то время, чтобы об этом задумываться.  
  
С Роси всегда так было. Невозможно задумываться, что и почему, только желать. До пересохшего горла, до дрожащих от злости рук, до мучительных оргазмов, после которых ни встать с кресла, с подлокотника которого только что слез брат, ни отлепиться от косяка двери, за которой брат дрочил, ни вылезти из ванной, где представлял, как бы тот орал под ним, если бы не был немым. Невозможно вновь улыбаться и сдерживать нити, жаждущие добраться до Росинанта, пока не переведёшь дух, и перед глазами не перестанет мутиться. Однажды эта слепая любовь и желание бездумно доверять сгубили Дофламинго. Но теперь-то он обо всём знал. И между ними ничего не стояло, кроме смерти, которую он собирался обмануть.  
  
У которой собирался забрать своё..  
  
Сидя на полу, Роси почти обнимал его ногами за талию, и Дофламинго чувствовал его стояк. От этой взаимности крышу сносило окончательно и бесповоротно. И помнит, и хочет!  
  
По-свойски закинув руку ему на плечо, Роси втиснул между ними вторую — даже сквозь ткань она обожгла член, медленно, с нажимом спустилась до яиц и прихватила их в горсть. Дофламинго вздрогнул, шумно втянув в себя воздух и слегка приподнимаясь, подстраиваясь. Ещё ближе.  
  
— Нравится? — губы Роси двигались медленно и соблазнительно, гипнотизировали. Хотелось смять их, вцепиться зубами в нежную плоть, гладить языком, пока не припухнут и не засаднят, но вместо этого Дофламинго только облизал свои.  
  
— Очень, — выдохнул он, потираясь о ладонь, неторопливо поглаживая Роси по бокам, от пояса джинсов к подмышкам и лопаткам, и обратно.  
  
— А так? — пальцы щекоткой забрались под рубашку, заскользили по животу, едва царапая обломанными ногтями, заставляя его судорожно поджиматься.  
  
— Не с кем было потрахаться за десять лет? — вернул Дофламинго, придерживая одну руку за предплечье из опасения, что Роси попытается отстраниться. Не стал. Только слегка напрягся, но тут же расслабился, улыбнувшись.  
  
— Один-один.  
  
Задумываться о том, с кем Росинант трахался, Дофламинго не стал. Хотя бы потому, что сам святостью не страдал. Он просто опрокинулся на спину, игнорируя холодный пол. Росинант согнул колени, уселся сверху и уперся руками в его грудь, нависнув над ним и с жадность заглядывая в лицо. Такой родной и притягательный. Его брат. Его Роси. Никого ближе.  
  
В груди щемило от любви, и захлебнуться этим чувством не давало лишь прозаичное, подзабытое физическое влечение, безжалостное и острое, как его нити.  
  
Дофламинго прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к прохладной щеке, провел ими линию вниз — по шее, до ключицы, остановился в вырезе старой рубахи.  
  
— Снял бы ты эти обноски.  
  
— Я не такой оптимист как ты, — Роси поцеловал его руку и потерся о нее головой. Дофламинго прижал пальцы к лохматому затылку, умирая от нежности. — Поверь, без одежды на секс-символ я не похож.  
  
—Ты и так не похож, но меня это никогда не останавливало, — хмыкнул и прикрыл ему рот ладонью, призывая молчать. — Хватит разговоров.  
  
— Как скажешь, — пробормотал Роси, лакающе тронув кожу языком: игривое мокрое касание прострелило до локтя, обожгло, — и отпрянул назад, проехавшись по члену. Нехитрое движение вырвало невольный стон, упавший в невидимый потолок пещеры.  
  
Дофламинго понимал, что надолго его не хватит, как бы ни хотелось иначе. Слишком все было неожиданно, слишком желанно. Все было слишком.  
  
Положив ладони на худые ягодицы, он чуть сжал их, и Роси торопливо расстегнул ремень его штанов, высвобождая крепко стоящий член. Осторожно прикоснулся к головке, обводя ее пальцем — капли смазки вязко стекли по уздечке — и у Дофламинго свело промежность и кисти тянущим напряжением, захлебнулся на миг пульс. А когда Роси несильно сжал ноющий, разбухший от возбуждения ствол, двигая по нему кулаком: издевательски медленно, словно толком не знал, что нужно делать, он застонал глухо и нетерпеливо, до боли поджимая пальцы на ногах.  
  
Дотронулся было до паха Роси, но тот оттолкнул руку и покачал головой.  
  
— Я сам.  
  
— Сам, так сам, — согласиться на это было легко. Дофламинго любил отдавать инициативу в постели. Но только брату.  
  
Ещё немного ближе...  
  
Приподнявшись, Роси спустил свои джинсы и в следующую секунду снова уселся на Дофламинго — тяжёлый и вещественный, соприкасаясь с его членом своим.  
  
Остро, горячо и просто, но Дофламинго его не останавливал. И когда пальцы, напоминающие лапы паука в мутном свете от до конца не рассеявшегося дыма, обхватили оба члена, стиснули, оттягивая кожную складку вниз, он непроизвольно подался навстречу, и ребро ладони сладко уперлось в пах, и яйца поджались.  
  
Какая разница — просто, сложно? Он и об этом-то не то чтобы мечтал, даже не думал.  
  
Горячо и медленно — вот как это было. Настолько, что Дофламинго не выдержал, накрыл своей руку Роси, задавая темп — быстрый и резкий. Худые костяшки резали его ладонь, тягучее напряжение протягивало свои щупальца по всем мышцам, выламывало кости и суставы. Призрачный свет будто пульсировал от сорванного дыхания, и Дофламинго едва не кончил, когда Роси почти закричал в ответ: протяжно и глубоко, незнакомо, откинув голову назад и подставляя кадык. Это хлестнуло наотмашь — ярким и горьким чувством, неузнаванием.  
  
Захотелось вцепиться в горло зубами, повалить Роси на себя окончательно, чтобы, как в тот раз, на проклятом столе. Чтобы брат до боли сжимал его запястья над головой и, хрипло и влажно дыша над ухом, резко вколачивался внутрь, до предела заполняя собой. Чтобы Дофламинго ловил ускользающие отголоски оргазма, ощущая, как туго ходит в нём член, а от шлепков горит задница, и ломит поясницу и бёдра, и от мокрого жара тел невозможно вдохнуть...  
  
И чтобы Роси ни в коем случае не останавливался.  
  
  
Хмурое утро, зябкое и пахнущее морской солью, ожидало за выходом из пещеры. Как там оказалась каменистая равнина с холмами вдалеке, Дофламинго не имел никакого понятия. Может быть, все здесь менялось местами время от времени. Может, еще что, какая разница?  
  
— Видишь холм? — Росинант указал вдаль. — Нам туда.  
  
— Что там? — Дофламинго поежился и широко зевнул. Все-таки выспаться как следует не удалось. Ледяной жесткий пол плохо способствовал этому.  
  
— Другое место, — расплывчато отозвался Росинант, с задумчивым видом стоящий рядом. — Эта на твою степь не похожа, так что, может, там она и будет?  
  
— То есть, ты не знаешь, куда мы идем, — нельзя сказать, что услышанное радовало. Скорее, напрягало.  
  
— Откуда? — Росинант раздраженно вскинул голову. Утренний свет подчеркнул залегшие под глазами тени, почти невидимые ночью, и ясно очертил фигуру. Навязчивое, неприятное ощущение, что ночью с Дофламинго был кто-то другой, заворочалось в груди, тяжело, тоскливо. — Можно запомнить только точки входа-выхода, а как и куда все переместится — не ко мне. Так что, твое желание вернуться к началу как лотерея. Неизвестно, угадаешь или нет.  
  
— Если угадаю, вернешься со мной?  
  
— Для чего?  
  
Ну, хоть не короткое и безапелляционное «нет».  
  
— А зачем бы ты хотел вернуться? — Дофламинго больше не смотрел на брата. И так подозревал, что на его лице ничего хорошего не отразилось от такого вопроса.  
  
— Для того, чтобы потрахаться далеко ходить не нужно, если ты об этом. Поймал и еби на здоровье.  
  
— Не об этом, Роси, — натянуто улыбнулся Дофламинго.  
  
И все-таки, насколько мало осталось в этом человеке от его брата? Не вязались подобные рассуждения с образом в памяти. Но за то время, которое прошло, измениться мог кто угодно. Он же изменился.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал — для тебя? Извини, я все еще слишком хорошо помню дуло револьвера, направленное мне в грудь. И выстрел тоже. И холод. Незабываемые впечатления, попробуй как-нибудь.  
Ночь закончилась, и утро вернуло Росинанта в том виде, в котором тот был во время их встречи. Дофламинго бы с удовольствием сообщил ему, что это о-ча-ро-ва-тель-но, но подступившая к горлу злость задавила любые слова, кроме:  
  
— Это ты меня предал. Не я.  
  
— Не стоило быть таким мудаком, — безразлично парировал Росинант, потирая запястье, на котором от вчерашней раны остался только белесый шрам..  
  
— Ты хоть помнишь, из-за чего конкретно я тебя пристрелил?  
  
— Это важно?  
  
— Ну, раз ты утверждаешь, что я мудак…  
  
На самом деле, Дофламинго мог бы согласиться с братом. Причины у него были, пусть оправдываться ими становилось с каждым разом все тяжелее, но ведь были!  
  
— Нет, — отрезал Росинант. — Не помню. Да и не важно, потому что только и именно из-за тебя я оказался здесь.  
  
Ну что за дурная привычка уходить в процессе разговора?  
  
— В этом все дело? — Дофламинго быстро догнал его. — Так вот он я, пришел за тобой. Этого мало?  
  
— Катастрофически, — Росинант ускорил шаг.  
  
Постепенно они подходили к холму, который из маленького бугорка превратился в довольно внушительных размеров горку. Дофламинго поднял голову, рассматривая лысую верхушку, на которой не росло ни одной травинки.  
  
— Не внушает доверия, — констатировал он.  
  
— Тут многое не то, чем кажется. Думаю, ты и сам уже понял, — отмахнулся Росинант. — Перейдем через него, и можно будет отдохнуть. Только побыстрее, а то…  
  
Договорить он не успел — обоих оглушил дикий вой, раздавшийся совсем недалеко. Что-то яркое, бесформенное и все время меняющееся возникло неподалеку. Оно шевелилось, то и дело выбрасывая из себя длинные тонкие щупальца. Втягивало их обратно, раздувалось до состояния шара и тут же сужалось в нить. Зрелище было омерзительным, но, в то же время, завораживающим.  
  
— Полдень, — печально вздохнул Росинант и, перекрикивая шум, спросил: — Я тебе забыл сказать, что самые страшные твари приходят именно в это время? Судя по твоему виду — да.  
Рядом с первой тварью появилась вторая, третья... Создавалось впечатление, что их пытались окружить кольцом.  
  
— Что это?! — пытаясь переорать все усиливающий многоголосый вой, крикнул Дофламинго.  
  
— Тишина, — щелкнули пальцы, и звуки исчезли. — Я понятия не имею, что это за хрень, но они часто приходят в полдень. И, поверь, лучше им не попадаться. Самое безобидное, что может случиться — это мозги, вытекающие через уши от этих завываний. И не думай, что я преувеличиваю.  
  
Дофламинго охотно верил, потому что даже фрукт Росинанта полностью не справлялся.  
  
Одно из пятен колыхнулось, вытянулось вверх, став похожим став похожим на закрытый, но силящийся раскрыться, бутон. Внутри пятна что-то текло и переливалось: хаотично, от чего возникало чувство, что оно двигалось во всех направлениях сразу. От этого зрелища к горлу подступила болезненная тошнота, а кишки скрутило в спазме.  
  
— Не смотри, — Росинант дернул его за руку, переключая внимание на себя, и сразу же отпустило. — На холм, быстро.  
  
С трудом заставив себя сдвинуться с места, Дофламинго полез вверх, под защитой Тишины Росинанта.  
  
— Они по-разному убивают, — пояснил тот, взбираясь рядом. — Сейчас у тебя были все шансы выблевать внутренности, которыми эта дрянь с удовольствием бы полакомилась. Зрелище не из приятных.  
  
— Здесь все пытаются меня сожрать, — произнес Дофламинго через несколько минут, когда трава кончилась, и вместо нее под ногами оказался голый камень вершины.  
  
— Здесь пытаются сожрать всех. А ты по местным меркам вообще деликатес, — Росинант с интересом посмотрел на него. — Живой и вкусный.  
  
— Мне не очень нравится, что ты оцениваешь меня с гастрономической точки зрения.  
  
— Доффи, ты должен понять одну простую истину. Нет, даже две. Первая: в лимбе действует только один закон — сожри ближнего своего, пока он не сожрал тебя.  
  
— А вторая?  
  
— Я не исключение. И, если честно, то чувствую себя круглым дураком, потому что общаюсь с едой.  
  
— А еще с ней трахаешься, — попытался отшутиться Дофламинго, хотя сказанное откровенно не понравилось. Он, в целом, подозревал, но подозрений мало. Нужны были доказательства.  
  
— Представь, что ты, например, разговариваешь с жаренной куропаткой. Сочной и горячей. Дебилизм.  
  
Дофламинго даже не знал, как реагировать на подобные откровения.  
  
— То есть, ты что, меня искал, чтобы пообедать? — на всякий случай уточнил он, будучи не уверен, что хотел бы услышать ответ. Но услышал.  
  
— Иногда ты такой догадливый, что я даже удивляюсь, — Росинант улыбнулся и подмигнул.  
  
Дофламинго видел это с самого начала, но не хотел признавать. Даже думать об этом было противно. Потому что его Роси был другим. Дофламинго мог принять то, что за десять лет меняются все... Но сейчас перед ним стояла такая же тварь, как и та женщина в степи, как деревья и полуденницы, оставшиеся внизу и не спешащие лезть за ними.  
  
— Смотрю — дошло, наконец-то! — будто прочитав мысли, воскликнул Росинант. — Все еще думаешь, что я твой брат? Ты своего брата даже не похоронил по-человечески. Так и бросил там.  
  
Пальцы пронзило болью, когда Дофламинго использовал нити, стягивая ими Росинанту горло. Терпение кончилось. Даже удивительно, что его хватило на столько… Сутки? Да он больше часа обычно продержаться не мог.  
  
— Что ж ты меня из леса вытащил? — прошипел он. — Если съесть хотел?  
  
— Чтобы деревьям не досталось, — прохрипел Росинант, замерев. Понимал, что любое движение разорвет горло. — Да и любопытно было, что ты тут делал. Лимб не очень богат на развлечения.  
  
По шее стекали тонкие струйки крови: с виду самой обыкновенной, густой и почти красной. Горькой и соленой, — вспомнил Дофламинго. Зачем Росинант поил его своей кровью? Показать свой мир напоследок? Бред!  
  
Если бы Дофламинго сдавил чуть сильнее, то она хлынула бы потоком, но он не мог. Не из-за сентиментальности, нет: одну и ту же ошибку можно повторить дважды. Просто в глазах темнело, и мир опасно покачивался, напоминая, что здесь сила его фрукта опасна для него самого.  
  
— Да-да, — с трудом выдавил Росинант, скребя ногтями по горлу, не в силах подцепить тонкую нить. — Убей меня второй раз. Тебе, видимо, понравилось.  
  
Он отпустил его и, судорожно кашляя, Росинант повалился на колени.  
  
Дофламинго утер выступивший на лбу пот и медленно, не сумев совладать с дрожащими коленями, осел рядом.  
  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — выплюнул брат. Все-таки брат, пусть и тварь. Не верилось, что тварь стала бы переживать из-за того, что кто-то кого-то там убил. В груди Дофламинго заныла голодная тоска: может быть, шанс еще был? Может, вернувшись в нормальный мир, Росинант изменился бы? А если нет... Да к Дьяволу! Пусть будет хоть тварью, хоть кем, лишь бы рядом. Даже здесь.  
  
— Знаю, — успокаивающе пробормотал Дофламинго. — Знаю, Роси. Это ничего, ерунда.  
  
— Правда? — зло спросил тот, оттирая кровь ладонью и с нескрываемым бешенством глядя на него.  
  
Конечно, нет, но Дофламинго не собирался в этом признаваться. Ни разу не ерунда, но вряд ли сейчас он мог что-то изменить. Все, что оставалось — убраться отсюда быстрее.  
  
— Ты говорил за холмом что-то есть…  
  
— Ты только что пытался отрезать мне голову.  
  
— У меня всегда был дерьмовый характер.  
  
— Что с тобой случилось, если ты вдруг научился видеть очевидные вещи? — спросил Росинант. Дофламинго поймал его взгляд и почти безразлично ответил:  
  
— Я потерял все. Включая душу, в которую никогда не верил.  
  
— Ты все равно попадешь сюда, когда сдохнешь, — Росинант сочился злой радостью. — Можешь считать это экскурсией перед переездом.  
  
Дофламинго огляделся, запоминая унылую картину. Камень, пыль и пучки мертвой травы, торчащие из-под валунов.  
  
— И это ерунда.  
  
Он привык к морю, оно тоже было непредсказуемо и опасно. Незачем бояться какого-то лимба. В конце концов, не вечно ему здесь торчать.  
  
В безмолвии прошло несколько минут. Дофламинго потер переносицу и вздохнул.  
  
— Ты не должен был сюда попасть, — серьезно произнес он. — Ты и умирать не должен был. Это моя ошибка, Роси. Самая большая ошибка в жизни. Ты можешь мне не верить, твое право, но это так. Не знаю, помнишь ли, но ты всегда говорил, что я чудовище. Не отрицаю, это так. Но тебе не привыкать с ними жить, а я, по крайней мере, отличаюсь: у меня другие пищевые пристрастия.  
  
— Предлагаешь забыть все, что осталось?  
  
— Предлагаю начать жить заново. А там — посмотрим.  
  
За холмом расстилалось свинцово-серое море. Тусклое и тяжелое, как тучи, опрокинутые на землю. Оно грохотало прибоем и веяло холодом.  
  
— Посмотрим, — не отводя от него глаз, произнес Росинант. Дофламинго протянул руку, пытаясь накрыть его ладонь своей, но тот отдернул ее:  
  
— Лучше не надо. Про то, что я безумно хочу тебя сожрать, я не врал.  
  
— Хорошо. Хочешь, так хочешь, — Дофламинго встряхнул пальцами и одной тонкой нитью полоснул себя по запястью.  
  
— Ты охренел?! — отскочил Росинант.  
  
— В какой-то мере я тебе должен. Ну? — он усмехнулся. — Будет жаль, если ты помрешь от голода.  
  
— Я не говорил, что голоден. — Росинант зло оскалился и до боли сжал его запястье. Рефлекторно, прямо в процессе фразы. Дофламинго увидел это и покачал головой.  
  
— Как бы тебе сказать, Роси… твое тело другого мнения, как мне кажется.  
  
— Потом ты пожалеешь, — предупредил он и вгрызся в распоротую вену.  
  
Странно, Дофламинго думал, что будет хуже. Или что ему будет хотя бы противно, но ничего такого не чувствовал. Скорее, ощущал умиротворение от извращенной мысли, что сейчас все было правильно. Он должен был спасти брата, а каким образом — неважно. Что там ведьма говорила про жизнь? Сейчас он мог бы отдать и ее, если Росинант вернулся бы в нормальный мир. Как глупо! Дофламинго засмеялся, но Роси не обратил на это никакого внимания, а его язык, толкающийся в рану все дальше — удивительно, ведь так глубоко Дофламинго точно не резал, — дарил больше ласки, чем боли. И если судить по выражению лица, то Росинанту и впрямь было приятно. Дофламинго усмехнулся, мысленно соглашаясь — да, ему тоже.  
  
Глаза слипались, а шум моря был таким знакомым — почти как дома. И он окончательно расслабился. Даже Роси, ставший другим, но не ставший менее родным, казался таким, каким должен быть. А может, он таким и был, этого Дофламинго не знал и вряд ли уже получится выяснить правду.  
  
— Мне нужно поспать, — пробормотал он, ощущая, что проснуться он уже не сможет. Наверное, само место забирало жизнь. Крови для этого было слишком мало, но темнота все равно обступала со всех сторон. Росинант оторвался от его запястья и привалился головой к плечу, осторожно водя пальцем по раскрытой ране.  
  
— Я скучаю по настоящему морю. И по солнцу. — Росинант вздохнул. — На самом деле, я устал.  
  
— Ничего, — говорить стало совсем тяжело, но Дофламинго старался. — Мы найдем выход отсюда.  
  
— Ага, — прозвучало неубедительно, но рано или поздно Росинант ему поверит. Даже если Дофламинго для этого сегодня придется умереть.  
  


***

  
Шум прибоя исчез внезапно, как отрезало. И именно от этого Дофламинго проснулся и отрешенно посмотрел на голубое небо, усыпанное клочками белых облаков. Было жарко — полуденное солнце изрядно припекало, — и тяжело: на плече спал Росинант.  
  
— Нашел пропажу, Небесный Дракон? — Ева стояла рядом и смотрела на бесшумно накатывающие на берег волны.  
  
— Где я?  
  
— А где бы ты хотел быть?  
  
Он слегка повернул голову, чтобы лучше ее видеть. Но вместо этого разглядел песок, пальмы, дурацкие глиняные горшки и голубую стену с арочным проемом, за которым билось то — другое, — море. Они вернулись?  
  
— Как мы здесь оказались?  
  
— Для того, чтобы вытащить из лимба чью-то душу, надо заставить ее захотеть оттуда уйти. Это единственное условие. Тебе удалось, вот и все.  
  
— Говоришь так, будто это просто, — в горле пересохло, и Дофламинго хрипел.  
  
— Шанс есть. — Она склонилась над ними — все такая же невыразительная и серая. Только на губах, будто блестящих от слюны или чужой крови, играла злорадная улыбка. — Но они знают, что этот мир не для них. Многие почти ничего не помнят о нем. Не помнят, как жить, а не выживать. И прекрасно понимают, что, вернувшись, людьми никогда не станут. Твой брат будет скучать по лимбу, будет мучится, когда поймет, что отныне дорога туда ему закрыта. Те, кто ушел, уже не возвращаются. И ты будешь страдать вместе с ним, Небесный Дракон.  
  
— Пускай, — он снова прикрыл глаза. Ему и правда было плевать, он сделал то, что должен был сделать. И теперь в груди раненой птицей билось счастье.  
  
— Один Дьявольский фрукт больше никогда не вырастет, и это хорошо. Это, — она указала пальцем на Росинанта, — последний владелец. Вместе с ним умрет и проклятая сила. Но не забывай, Небесный Дракон, что самые страшные твари всегда приходят в полдень. Не забывай — кого ты привел в этот мир.  
  
— Брата, — отсек Дофламинго, легко касаясь плеча Росинанта.  
  
— Конечно, брата, — Ева мрачно улыбнулась. — Береги его. И береги от него мир. Это все. Прощай, Небесный Дракон, больше мы с тобой не увидимся.  
  
Она отвернулась и медленно пошла к морю. Дофламинго не особенно следил, поэтому не заметил, куда она делась. В какой-то момент ведьма просто исчезла, словно ее и не было.  
  
Над головой, неслышно крича, носились чайки. В качающихся листьях пальм, наверное, шелестел ветер, а Дофламинго слышал ток собственной крови.  
  
Вокруг стояла мертвая Тишина.  
  
— Добро пожаловать домой, Корасон.


End file.
